Samurai Panther
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For me personally I thought life was going to be just fine now that my time in Power Rangers City is done and that Danny Kendall and Buddy are finally here then it would be just fine for us. That is until Titan needs my help and I go on a solo rescue trip and it would show that I truly can be a Guardian Angel to those who need me the most.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoying Life

By Wyatt W. Buell

Man it's been a couple of days since me Danny Kendall and Buddy left Power Rangers City and honestly I could already tell they love my home the Enchanted Forest.

And really that was I was hoping that would happen because at first I wasn't sure if this would work or not.

But somehow it worked and since Power Rangers City is done now was the perfect time to relax and not worry.

And the reason I say that is because really helping those who needed me in Power Rangers City was crazy and really they did need my help and I don't blame them at all.

But now that's taken care of now is the perfect time to focus on the future and also train Danny Kendall and Buddy so that they can become Spirit Masters and really I didn't think we had nothing to lose.

And yeah we did think that life was going to be just fine that was until I got a note that would show that I would have to go on a solo trip to save someone that matters to Titan and also to show that I can indeed do the right thing in saving someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Titan Needs Me

By Wyatt W. Buell

It all began when I got a note from Titan who was responsible for taking care of the Enchanted Forest and my friends while I was in Power Rangers City so really it was about time I payed him back because I wanted to do something nice for him.

And really if I was going to do that then now was the perfect time to do just that.

So when I read his note it did mention his adopted son Charlie Panther and I knew he needed to be rescued so I took that opportunity right away.

And of course I knew once I did this then there will be no going back from this.

But I didn't worry about that at all because I knew he needed my help and I wanted to pay him back for taking care of my home and my friends.

And really I knew he would need my help I wasn't sure when but now was the perfect time to do just that and in doing so it would show that I would become Charlie's Guardian Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving My Friends For Now Again

By Wyatt W. Buell

So when I told the gang about what I just read they were actually aware about this earlier on because Titan did need my help and they were ok with me doing a solo trip.

And yes I said a solo trip because really I thought he was kidding but he wasn't and yeah that would mean I would have to leave them for now again.

But don't worry this wouldn't be so bad because really it was time for me to do a rescue without their help and really at first that was going to be tricky since me and them did a rescue before together.

And really this was a new challenge for me and I was ready because it was about time I would something crazy for once and this was the first craziest thing i've done since I came to Power Rangers City and yeah I would make sure to come back to them and that I would show them that I can do a rescue on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

The Talk With Spider Man

By Wyatt W. Buell

As I was getting near the entrance Spider Man was there waiting for me and he was Titan's message boy because he was in charge of getting anything Titan says and to deliver to fellow residents of the Spirit Verse.

"Hey Spider Man I came as fast as I could." I then said

"Oh good and you came just in time because really your help will be needed right now because you already learned that Charlie Panther his adopted son is alive and he hopes someone can save him before it's too late." he then said to me

'Well that i'll take care of and don't worry i've done this before so this should be easy for me." I then said

"Man I don't know why but really you're crazy in doing this and really are you sure you want to do this?" he then asked me

"Why yes I do and really Titan wanted me to do this and if I can't then who else will?" I then asked him

And so when that was taken care of I then went to go see what i could learn about Charlie before I go find him.


	5. Chapter 5

I Met His Friends And Family

By Wyatt W. Buell

After I was finally in Spider Man then guided me to where Titan was and when I finally saw him I then noticed that his friends and family were with him and it was quite surprising indeed because I knew he would have friends and family that cared about him.

Oh and in case you don't know who they are then allow me to introduce them.

And they are:

Titan his dad and he's also in charge of the Spirit Verse.

Tulip his wife and also his mom and she was worried he would be lost forever.

Tatiana his adoptive sister and she hopes he's okay.

Mittens his adoptive brother and he hopes it's not too late for someone to rescue him.

Charizette his second adoptive sister and she hopes he will be okay.

Landis his best friend and he was there for him ever since he finally met him.

Tyson the big and fun loving bear.

Banga Bear his loyal friend.

Gillpanda his wife.

Mallory Blucoon a loyal friend to Tyson.

Inktail the plushie of the gang and was quite nervous because he wasn't sure if Charlie would be okay.

Warren the smart one.

Oliver also a loyal friend

Of course there was also Julian Hippo the supporter of Tyson.

And also 2 other furries:

Reese A furry who must've come to see the gang together.

And finally Orion the dragon who just wasn't sure if Charlie is alive or not.

So when they first saw me they were puzzled because they thought they were dreaming but really they weren't and since I was in charge of bringing Charlie home then they knew I could be trusted.

And Titan then mentioned that there won't be a time limit but rather don't come back until Charlie is with me.

And that was okay with me because I wouldn't be coming back here until I found Charlie.

So when that was taken care of I then began my journey and it would show that I can do a solo rescue without help.

And yes I was crazy in doing this but since no one else would do this then it was I who would do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Going To The Other Side Of The Mountain

By Wyatt W. Buell

So when I was outside of his home I then started on my journey to go find Charlie and Spider Man was watching me go to the other side of the mountain and yes he seriously thought I was crazy in doing this but really this was the only way.

And as I was coming down the trail I then knew this was crazy for me doing this because I was about to become the first person to enter the other side of the mountain.

Man just saying that is truly crazy but I kept going and once I was on the other side of the mountain it wasn't so bad because really I could've expected worse.

But instead it wasn't so bad because it was crazy that I made it this far and no I didn't go back because I had a job to do.

And first I went through the Forest Of The Starships where space starships are and man there are quite a lot and really no wonder it was named the Forest Of The Starships because there are quite a lot to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

Going To A Village

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once I was out of there I then found a sign saying that a village was nearby and I then knew in order to find Charlie then I would have to talk to some villagers about him and hopefully they would at least have an answer at least.

So when I finally made it at first I wasn't sure if I could ask for some help but thankfully as I talked with them they did have an answer about Charlie and I was so thankful because I wasn't sure if I could get an answer or not.

And really the more I learn about Charlie the better and as I was learning about him it became clear that he was looking for his friends and family and he must've given up on his search.

So when I learned that I then knew he must've been lost for quite a while and if I don't go find him then it's too late then I would hate myself for that.

And really I had to hurry indeed because there was no choice left for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Anon Tells Me Where Charlie Is

By Wyatt W. Buell

But there was one problem I didn't know where Charlie was and I was starting to get worried because I wasn't sure if I was going to find him in time.

Then suddenly Anon a fox who had blue and red colored ears and he knew what I was talking about.

So he showed me where he was and honestly he knew what he was talking about and thank god he helped me because really I wasn't sure if I could find him or not.

And as I was about to go find him Anon then left the village and headed to Titan's home and that wouldn't be the last I would see him.

As I was continuing on I then knew this was going to be the craziest moment I would ever be a part of.


	9. Chapter 9

Being Charlie's Guardian Angel

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as I was going through the fog I then knew this would be the best thing I would ever do: being his guardian angel.

And then a light came and it was on me and I then knew it was because I was his Guardian Angel.

Then he saw me and he knew I was here to find him and to get him home back to his friends and family.

So he finally came with me and I decided to fly instead and he hanged on to me.

And I didn't let him go because he wanted to hang on tight and not let go.

As we were flying he then knew where we were going and he couldn't believe it because he thought he wouldn't be able to find them.

But now he was about to be reunited with his friends and family for the first time since they have to leave Furry City.


	10. Chapter 10

The Reunion

By Wyatt W. Buell

So when we finally made it back Spider Man was literally speechless because he thought there was no way that I could go rescue Charlie but yet I so proved him wrong.

And when we finally got in I letted Charlie go see his loved ones while I waited because I wanted him to enjoy this moment.

Because really it was about time they would finally be reunited at last.

And his friends and family then thanked me and they knew I was the one to bring Charlie back to them.

Then Titan thanked me and he knew this was my thank you to him since he took care of my home and friends while I was gone.

And since that was done I then went home and Titan knew I was truly a caring Guardian Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Home

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once I finally came back to the Enchanted Forest my home my friends were there waiting for me and they were very proud of me for doing this.

And don't worry this will probably the last solo trip I will ever do and thankfully it will be.

I then told them about how it went and they knew I could do a solo rescue and they were also impressed by how I was able to save a life without their help.

Honestly I was glad to help Titan out and yes it felt good to do him a favor because really since he helped me then I would help him in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Goodbye Charlie

By Wyatt W. Buell

Sadly before I end this i'm afraid I got some sad news to share with you and it involves Charlie.

And the reason I say that is because he sadly passed away two days after I rescued him and the reason why is because he had cancer that I was totally unaware about and man that sucks to hear but honestly it just sucks to hears in general because I saved him and he could've been alive right now.

But sadly cancer kicked his ass and well sure I didn't get to see him much ever since the rescue but at least I did the right thing in rescuing him while he was still alive.

And as for his friends and family well that'll have to be explained later on because what just happened would change our world forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding A Book

By Wyatt W. Buell

As I was going through my book case I then saw there was a strange book so I decided to open it and what would happen next would change our lives forever.

And the book that I talk about is the one about Mr. Panther and how he ended Nibiru once and for all.

Oh boy something tells me after going over this book this would change everything for us.

And i'm literally not kidding because this book would change everything for us here in the Enchanted Forest forever.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
